Please Remember
by AgentScully264
Summary: Scully reflects on the past eight years of her life, and all the events that have lead her to this moment.


Title: Please Remember  
Author: AgentScully264  
Spoilers: Existence  
Rating: PG  
Catergory: songfic, MSR, Scully's POV.  
Summary: Scully reflects on the past eight years of her life, and all the events that have lead her to this moment.   
Disclaimer: You all know the drill... I don't own The X-Files or any of the characters. Also, the song "Please Remember" belongs to LeAnn Rimes, not me... buy the Coyote Ugly soundtrack if you want this song. On with the show!  
Feedback: I need it... like oxygen! Send all feedback to dfcon@juno.com  
Dedication: This fic is dedicated to my good friend Nicole Buckles and all the other Philes out there who choose to preserve the memories of Mulder and Scully by not watching season 9. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"We come here to remember those who were killed, those who survived and those changed forever. May all who leave here know the impact of violence. May this memorial offer comfort, strength, peace, hope and serenity."  
  
~The Oklahoma City Bombing Memorial  
April 19, 1995, 9:02 a.m.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please Remember"  
  
A kiss. Something so complex yet so simple, all at the same time. He told me what I already knew in my heart... that what we were both afraid of were the possiblities and the truth we both already knew. I asked him what he meant, when in my heart I knew. Then he leaned in to kiss me and my whole world seemed to go into slow motion. All that ever mattered to me was in my arms... my newborn son and his father, my partner, my lover, Fox Mulder.   
  
He kissed me so gently, so tenderly, I thought I might cry. It was almost as if he were afraid to hurt me if he kissed me too hard. He could never hurt me, though.   
  
It was at that very moment, as we kissed so gently standing in my bedroom, that I felt my life had come full circle. Eight years ago I had entered the basement office of the FBI, not knowing that my life would be forever changed. Mulder had greeted me so sarcastically and enthusiastically, I never at that moment imagined we'd be standing here eight years later.   
  
We've been through so much together. My abduction, my bout with cancer, being trapped in the Antarctic, and so many other things. Yet Mulder has always remained by my side and loved me, even if he didn't actually say the words. Yet, tonight, as he cradles our son in his arms, he doesn't need to say that he loves me. Because I know. I know by the way he holds our son and looks at him with eyes so loving that I could cry. I know by the way he looked deep into my eyes and kissed me with such gentleness. I know by the way he now stands here before me, gazing into my eyes, penetrating the depths of my soul.   
  
And Mulder - my dear, sweet Mulder - he gave me the greatest gift one person can give to another. He gave me my son... our son. My heart was so broken at the thought that I would never have a child. That I would never feel my baby inside my womb kicking, moving, and coming to life more and more as each day passed. Mulder gave so selflessly, he gave me our son. He gave me my one chance to feel William come to life inside me. To feel the first time he moved, a mere flutter inside my womb. Then to feel the first kick, the first hand poking from inside my belly. It is a feeling that I will always treasure, I only wish that Mulder would have been there to feel everything along with me... to share in this wonderful miracle we created.  
  
I'm drawn away from my thoughts as I hear William fussing in Mulder's arms. Mulder looks sheepishly at me, his eyes telling me he is unsure what to do. I take William from his arms and place him on my chest, his ear resting above my heart. It is then that he begins to calm, his breathing becoming deeper and relaxed.   
  
I take my eyes off of William and look up, only to discover that Mulder is staring intently at me. Our eyes lock and I feel such a soul connection that I feel tears beginning to sting the back of my eyes. A single tear rolls down my left cheek and before I can reach up to swipe it away, I feel Mulder's fingers wiping it away, his hand lingering on the side of my face. We stare into each other's eyes, and I smile at him.   
  
I never thought that I could love any person this much. My heart aches for him to hold me, my lips long to be touched by his. He gently brushes a strand of hair behind my ear before leaning down and softly kissing my lips. I feel my whole body come to life, and I long to be held by him.   
  
I walk over to William's bassinet and gently place him inside. When I turn around, Mulder is mere inches away from me. He grabs my hand in his, leading me into the living room. He turns on the stereo and wraps his arms around my waist while I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling our bodies as close together as they can get. I rest my head on his chest, just under the crook of his neck. And we dance.  
  
**Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And you're left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me  
Though we go our separate ways,  
I won't forget, so don't forget  
The memories we made  
  
  
**Please remember, please rememer  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
While we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me  
  
**Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
With just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
I'll never know again  
  
**Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
And remember, please remember me  
  
**Please remember, please remember  
I ws there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
While we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me  
  
**And how we laugh and how we smile  
And how this heart was yours and mine  
And how a dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ride so fast, we ride so free  
And I knew that you had me  
  
**Please remember  
Please remember  
  
As the song ends, I feel a single tear roll down my cheek. It describes Mulder and me so well. My life has been like a fairy tale. The Syndicate was the evil queen, out to destroy any happiness that Mulder and I might one day enjoy. I was Sleeping Beauty, at first powerless to stop what was happening to us. Then Mulder, my Prince Charming, came along and rescued me.   
  
There are so many memories together that he and I share, and no matter what happens, no one can take those memories away from us. It is at this moment that I realize that all I have ever wanted is right here with me... a man with whom I will share the rest of my life, and a baby boy we will love together forever. The events of the past eight years, some good and some bad, have all lead to this one moment in time. I wouldn't change it for the world. I'm one of the lucky few whose fairy tale gets to end happily ever after.  
  
~Fini   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that! I know there are many of you out there who have decided not to watch season 9... to remember Scully and Mulder as they were at the end of "Existence". For me, eight years was well worth the wait for that episode! I hope you all enjoyed my fic, I tried to make it one last shippy farewell. "Existence" was the end of an era... The X-Files will never be the same again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
